Friends and Vampires one desculpas ao Nossas Fics
by Ana Christie
Summary: Uma fic de desculpas ao Nossas Fics, de uma pessoa sinceramente arrependida de ter sido Grossa. dei de presente um lindo vampiro a cada uma de minhas oito amigas do grupo, espero que gostem!


Prólogo

Era uma vez um grupo de amigas. Elas moravam em Londres, na Inglaterra, e viviam bem. Eram Ana, Hypia, Juliana, Rebecca, Ayana, Elizangela, Gláucia, Geórgia e Tatiana. Moravam juntas numa mesma casa, vivendo harmoniosamente, seguindo suas vidas. Ana trabalhava para a Justiça da Inglaterra, Rebeca era psicóloga e as outras eram escritoras.

Certo dia, num momento meio ruim, Ana cometeu uma injustiça com suas amigas. Ela quase fez com que houvesse desunião no grupo, mas não era isso o que ela realmente queria. Estava num momento meio ruim, e disse palavras duras. Não que ela estivesse totalmente errada, mas ela não tinha o direito de ter dito o que disse, muito menos falar como falou. Isso a deixou muito mal. E decidiu fazer algo por suas amigas, como um pedido de desculpas. Ela só esperava que elas aceitassem seu sincero pedido de desculpas.

Ana tinha muitos amigos. O que suas amigas não sabiam era que, entre esses amigos, estavam alguns dos vampiros mais sexys do universo. Ela tinha conhecimento de que esses românticos, deliciosos e misteriosos seres sobrenaturais realmente existiam. E decidiu repartir esse conhecimento com suas amigas, e de uma forma perfeita. Usou sua agenda e telefone e logo tinha tudo preparado.

ooo000ooo

POV Jasper

Juro, quando Ana me telefonou e me contou sobre uma amiga sua, uma tal de Juliana, que todas apelidavam de Juru, e me pediu que fosse buscá-la em nome dela no seu trabalho numa editora à noite, eu fiquei irritado. Tinha certeza que ela queria dar uma de cupido, mas eu não estava interessado, eu era um vampiro sensível demais às emoções dos outros, e um romance era sempre desgastante.

Mas mudei de ideia assim que vi aquela mulher saindo do trabalho. Era linda. Suave, deliciosa como as brasileiras normalmente eram. Senti logo minhas presas querendo se alongar, minha boca se enchendo de água com a necessidade de provar seu sangue. Aproximei-me dela.

- Olá, sou Jasper Hale...

Ela me olhou, parecendo surpresa num momento, em seguida admirada. Eu estava acostumado a essas reações, pois, como vampiro que eu era, tinha uma atração natural... ou sobrenatural, pois eu era um predador, além de ser, modéstia à parte, um homem bonito, loiro, olhos dourados.

- Sim?

- Sou um amigo da Ana. Ela não poderá vir te buscar hoje, como prometeu, mas pediu que eu te desse uma carona. Creio que seu carro está na revisão, não?

- Sim... Mas... você é um estranho. Não posso ir com você.

Eu tinha de tê-la. Por isso não me senti nem um pouco culpado de lançar sobre ela meus poderes vampíricos. Tanto o da atração quanto o meu poder particular de intervir nas emoções e sensações. No mesmo instante ela deixou de negar.

- Oh, tudo bem.

Entramos no carro. Logo eu a convenci a ir a um bar comigo. Eu não podia comer, mas um pouco de bebida meu corpo aceitava, e compartilhamos uma garrafa de um delicioso vinho. Eu já estava enfeitiçado por ela, e tudo o que queria era levá-la para minha cama e usufruir de seu corpo e sangue. Mas não queria hipnotizá-la. Queria que ela sentisse o mesmo por mim. Conversamos por horas. E eu logo percebi que ela gostava de mim também.

Levei-a ao meu apartamento. Lá, os beijos começaram, e eu comecei a despi-la, lentamente, dando tempo para ela desistir, e não usando mais influencia alguma. Juliana, para minha surpresa, ajudou-me a tirar a roupas. Logo a deitei sobre o felpudo tapete. As carícias foram se intensificando, e quando dei por mim já estávamos fazendo amor apaixonadamente. Nessa hora, minhas habilidades foram de um ótimo uso. Compartilhei com ela minhas sensações e senti as dela, e foi magnífico. Quando ela gozou, não pude resistir. Deixei minhas presas crescerem e não as escondi dela; foi uma surpresa. Ju apenas virou seu pescoço de lado, ofertando-se seu lindo pescoço.

- Simmm, Jazz... faça! Eu te amo...

- Como eu te amo... - não me fiz de rogado. Cravei minhas presas e bebi seu sangue, enquanto tinha o mais perfeito orgasmo de minha vida. Só posso dizer uma coisa: naquele dia eu me viciei naquela mulher. Ela seria minha por toda a Eternidade.

ooo000ooo

POV Bill

Não sei porque a Ana me meteu naquela enrascada. Eu estava à caça, estava faminto. E ela interrompeu minha busca por meu "jantar". Disse que a amiga dela estava com problemas e me pediu para ajudá-la. Juro, só o fiz porque sou amigo da Ana e gosto dela; ela é a única que conhece minha... Uhn, digamos, natureza, e com ela posso desabafar.

A amiga dela, Eliz, estava parada perto do seu trabalho, seu carro estava com uma roda murcha. Ela parecia adorar o carro, e não o deixaria ali para pegar um táxi para ir para casa. Pedia ajuda, mas carro nenhum parava. Viva o individualismo dos tempos modernos! Eu, como um bom sobrevivente do cavalheiresco mundo sulista da época da Guerra da Secessão, jamais deixaria uma dama em apuros. Só não tinha ideia de como a Ana sabia que sua amiga estava com problemas com o carro... Parei meu carro e desci. Na mesma hora vi como os olhos dela analisavam meus cabelos escuros, olhos azuis e pele pálida.

- Oi, Bill Compton. Prazer em conhecê-la. Precisa de ajuda?

Tornamo-nos amigos naquela noite. Eu era respeitador com ela, mas eu a queria com muita volúpia. Certa noite, eu não suportei. Quando a deixei diante sua casa, decidi me expor.

- Eliz... Eu... tenho que te confessar algo... Estou apaixonado por você. E a desejo como jamais desejei alguém...

Ela sorriu, maravilhada.

- ... em quase dois séculos de existência.

Ela ficou séria.

- Sim, eu sou um vampiro. Você... ainda me quer?

Como resposta, ela me abraçou e escondeu o rosto em meu pescoço, excitando-me.

- Não me importa o que você é... Eu te amo, Bill. E quero ser sua... agora.

Eu a levei ao lugar onde, de dia, me escondia do sol. Queria que ela percebesse tudo que ia perder, se ficasse comigo. Mas ela não se importou. Abraçou-me com volúpia. O desejo se tornou tão forte que não tive condições de levá-la ao quarto. Arranquei suas roupas e as minhas e a ergui, fazendo-a enlaçar minhas cintura com as pernas. Nos amamos de pé, mesmo, encostados à parede. Na hora do clímax, eu não suportei e gritei:

- Você é minha!

- Sou sua... – ela disse enquanto gozava, e naquela hora eu provei o mais delicioso dos néctares: seu doce sangue. Ela seria minha para sempre.

ooo000ooo

POV Eric

Rebecca... um belo nome. Esse era o nome da amiga de Ana. Ela apareceu em meu bar, o Fangtasia, inferninho em que iam pessoas amantes de vampiros, mesmo pensando que eles não existiam. A Ana me avisou que elas viriam hoje, tomar um drinque. Juro, a Ana falou tanto dela que fiquei curioso.

Quando a morena entrou no bar, eu logo percebi que era ela, mesmo em meio a todos aqueles corpos que se moviam, bebendo, dançando e se pegando. A morena olhou para todos os lados, como se procurando alguém. Eu sabia, a Ana não tinha chegado. Decidi me apresentar à morena. Ela parecia... comestível. Literalmente falando.

Eu era loiro platinado, olhos claros, bem diferente dela, e eu adorava contrastes. Levantei-me de meu "trono" e fui até ela.

- Oi. Sou Eric Northman. Por acaso você é amiga da Ana Christie? Ela me falou que vocês vinham. Ela não chegou. Sou o dono da espelunca, mas posso ter o prazer de ciceroneá-la enquanto ela não chega?

A morena me lançou logo um olhar sexy. Logo percebi, ela era das minhas. Sempre interessada numa transa fantástica. Mas algo naqueles olhos me fez rugir por dentro ao imaginá-la nos braços de outro.

Em certa hora começamos a dançar. Uma dança sensual, erótica. Beka era erótica. Não, eu não podia mais resistir. Levei-a comigo para um lugar reservado. Beka percebia o que eu queria, mas ela queria também. Tirei suas roupas devagar, para excitá-la. Mas logo a pressionei de bruços contra o divã. Ela tentou virar a cabeça, mas percorri suas costas com minha boca e ela arfou. Coloquei-me sobre seu corpo, por trás. Afastei seus cabelos do pescoço e disse:

- Sabe o que acontece com garotas malvadas? O que faço com elas?

- Sim – ela disse petulante. – Você as fode e as morde. E é isso que eu quero!

Fiquei surpreso. Ela percebia minha condição. Mas logo descartei qualquer dúvida e a penetrei intensamente, por trás, com meu membro e minhas presas. Ela gritou de prazer. Na hora do clímax, agarrei seus cabelos, não para machucar, e disse ao seu ouvido:

- Será minha? Aceitará outro em seu corpo?

- Não! Só você, Eric!

- Porque você será minha por todos os séculos que tivermos juntos.

E ela pareceu aceitar essa "ordem" com todo o prazer...

ooo000ooo

POV Edward

Eu estava entediado. Já não sabia mais o que fazer. Estava cansado de tentar levar aquela vida "normal", fazendo cursos e mais cursos de graduação, sempre tentando me passar por humano. Quando conheci a Ana, fiquei feliz, pensei até que ela poderia ser alguém com quem eu poderia viver pelo resto de minha existência, mas logo vi que ela não era quem eu queria.

Estava pensando em terminar com minha existência, enfrentar o amanhecer. Sei que isso soa dramático demais, mas fazer o quê? Essa é minha natureza, sou um vampiro meio dramático.

Ana me pediu certa noite, justamente a noite anterior em que eu tinha decidido... desaparecer, que ajudasse sua amiga Tati. Ela estava precisando de ajuda para escrever um romance sobre vampiros, algo como os livros da tal da Meyer, que escreveu um romance famoso chamado Twilight, e o engraçado, o nome do personagem principal era Edward Cullen, como eu, mas definitivamente eu não brilhava ao sol – eu torrava – e não era virgem.

Fui ajudar a Tati no trabalho dela. Não custava nada eu me revelar um vampiro para ela, afinal, no dia seguinte eu não ia existir mais, e se ela fosse aos jornais, chamá-la-iam de louca, pois não teria evidências de que existi.

Ela estava sozinha e nervosa em sua casa. A Ana contou que eu era um vampiro, e eu sentia um certo temor quando começamos a entrevista. Mas logo percebi o quanto ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de meus olhos dourados e meus cabelos cor de cobre. Quando contei aspectos mais... íntimos da vida de um vampiro, logo a percebi ofegante. E algo estranho acontecia comigo. Na hora da despedida, eu disse:

- Edward Cullen amanhã não existirá mais, Tati. Não adianta me revelar aos jornais.

- Jamais faria isso! – ela gritou indignada, mas então franziu as sobrancelhas e falou – Como disse? Não vai existir mais?

- Me suicidarei. Não quero mais saber dessa existência.

Foi uma surpresa. Seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, ela se lançou sobre mim, derrubando-me no sofá e me abraçando. Revelou que tinha se apaixonado por mim à primeira vista, e que eu não podia fazer aquilo com ela. Logo eu percebi que não tinha mais tanta vontade assim de me matar. Comecei a beijá-la, e logo estávamos nos amando furiosamente. Eu me lançava com ânsia contra seu corpo e ela me aceitava, enleando suas pernas em minha cintura, cravando as unhas em minha costas. Logo percebi; também estava apaixonado por ela.

Provei seu sangue, e nosso clímax no momento foi como um Armaggedon. Sim, definitivamente eu não iria ao amanhecer em muitos e muitos séculos...

ooo000ooo

POV Damon

Estava furioso. Furioso com certa brasileira chamada Ana. Ela era muito inconveniente. Eu já tinha marcado um programa àquela noite, queria ir ao cinema. Fazia muitos anos que eu não comparecia ao cinema, mas o filme Twilight parecia ser bom. E eu queria ir sozinho. Mas ela tinha aquela maneira idiota de agir como cupido e marcar encontros às escuras entre mim e amigas suas. Para não irritá-la, eu acabava indo, e sempre me decepcionava. Boa parte das amigas dela era muito tola.

Naquela noite ela marcou um encontro entre eu e uma tal de Hypia. Ela parecia ser uma grande fã, do tipo fã de carteirinha, da tal série de livros, e estava doida para ver o filme. Ana já me falara que ela era doida pela personagem Alice, tão louquinha, então eu já imaginava como essa tal de "Pia" ia ser chata e infantil.

Bem... acho que me enganei. Porque, na mesma hora em que via Hypia na porta do cinema procurando por alguém, minha boca se encheu de água e meu membro pulsou dentro de minhas calças. Ela era... deliciosa. Aproximei-me:

- Por acaso você seria a Hypia Sanches? Eu sou Damon Salvatori.

Ela sorriu, aparentemente me aprovando. Bem, eu tinha uma beleza clássica, cabelos escuros, mas uma leve ascendência italiana fazia com que as mulheres me achassem charmoso.

Assistir o filme com ela foi fantástico. Era delicioso ver suas reações ao filme, a maneira como ela literalmente "surtava" com as cenas. Juro, Twilight jamais ia ser algo tolo para mim. Só não gostava do fato de os vampiros brilharem. Não, vampiros vivem na escuridão, e isso faz parte de seu encanto.

Tornamo-nos amigos a partir daquela noite, e saíamos bastante. Era muito legal. Mas certa noite, enquanto jantávamos, ela parecia irritada.

- O que foi, Pia?

Ela me olhou bem nos olhos.

- Já estava na hora, Damon. Esperei demais que você me dissesse que era um vampiro. Não confia em mim? Não precisa me olhar assim, eu percebi logo, adoro vampiros e logo vi as evidências. Mas esperei que me contasse. Quero fazer amor com você, mas não enquanto você não me contasse tudo, mas tive de agir, você é devagar demais.

Bem, fiquei surpreso, mas feliz. Na mesma noite eu a levei ao meu lugar favorito: uma clareira florida no bosque, prateada pela luz do luar. Ajoelhei-me e disse:

- Hipya, aceita ser minha amada por toda a eternidade?

Ela sorriu e se abaixou à minha altura.

- Sim, Damon. Eu te amo.

Beijei-a cheio de luxúria e amor. Baixei-a sobre a grama e as flores e tirei suas roupas cuidadosamente. Espalhei beijos por todo seu corpo. Ela gemia baixinho e acariciava meus cabelos. Logo eu me deitei de costas, para não arranhar suas costas, e a pus sobre meu corpo. Ela me cavalgou primeiro lenta, então rapidamente. Na hora do clímax, eu me sentei e a abracei fortemente. Sob a luz clara e prateada da lua, rompi a pele de seu pescoço e bebi o néctar de sua vida. E foi o momento mais mágico de minha existência, principalmente quando ela gritou de prazer e sorriu com amor brilhando em seus lindos olhos.

ooo000ooo

POV Lestat

Juro, eu já estava entediado. Tudo era sempre igual. Nos tempos de antigamente eu podia me divertir bastante. Não havia muitos problemas em esgotar um humano, beber todo seu sangue e me safar tranquilamente. Hoje em dia, os tempos do "politicamente correto", era bem mais difícil. Bem, e creio que eu também tenha mudado. Hoje eu não conseguiria mais matar sem sentir certo remorso. Ainda mais depois de me tornar amigos de humanos, especialmente a Ana. Toda vez que ia morder e chupar, lembrava dela, me dizendo que eu podia me divertir e me alimentar sem precisar matar. Juro, às vezes eu rezava para não tê-la conhecido, ela queria ser algo como "a voz de minha consciência". O pior era que a baixinha estava conseguindo. Eu, o cruel Lestat, que via a humanidade como gado, era hoje um molenga.

Realmente, se fosse antes, eu não estaria aqui, debaixo da chuva, em pleno apagão, coisa que NUNCA acontecia em Londres, aguardando a amiga desconhecida da Ana, Géo, sair do trabalho. Estava um verdadeiro caos, a cidade. Ana tinha falado a Géo que viria buscá-la, mas aparentemente estava ocupada e me pediu. Sabe, com aqueles olhinhos brilhantes de animes? Bem, confesso, assisto animes, e isso foi outra má influencia da Ana. Acabei não resistindo ao seu olhar de cachorro com fome.

Estava indolentemente encostado à minha Ferrari, meus cabelos loiros até os ombros ficando molhados. Quando ela saiu, e era a única que parecia procurar alguém, o que significava que só podia ser ela, eu literalmente fiquei de boca aberta, babando. Isso a Ana não tinha me contado. Que ela era tão... irresistível.

Percebi na hora quando ela me notou. Ficou petrificada. Bem, isso é normal, afinal eu sou Lestat. Eu enrolei uma mecha loira de meu cabelo no meu dedo e ela ficou olhando o movimento. Sorri e disse:

- Por acaso você é a Géo? - caminhei até ela, peguei sua mão e a levei aos meus lábios, beijando-a. Seu cheiro era divino. – Lestat de Lioncourt. Amigo da Ana. E hoje, com muito prazer, seu _chauffeur. _

- O que houve com Ana?

- Ela não pôde vir, mas me mandou até você. Vamos, minha cara?

Ela maneou a cabeça, ainda extasiada com minha presença e beleza. Sei, eu sou irresistível. Mas ela também é, pelo visto.

Percebi que nada parecia dar certo naquele dia quando o carro não quis pegar. Até imaginei que a Ana tinha algo a ver, mas ela não conhece de carros, não é? Coisa de minha mente. Mas isso foi providencial. Consegui convencer a Géo a ir comigo jantar em um restaurante. Claro que precisei usar meus poderes para ninguém perceber que eu não comia. A presença de Géo era deliciosa.

- _Vous êtes charmant et délicieux, ma petit._

Bem, meu francês a deixou caidinha por mim. Mas eu já estava caído por ela desde que a vira. Era bom isso. Mais... equilibrado. Por diversas noites eu a tentei. A persegui, a adulei, a encantei. Até que não pudemos mais resistir. Eu a amei em meu palacete, depois de seduzi-la com um jantar à luz de velas e flores espalhadas pela cama. Seu corpo era delicioso, e ela me levou à loucura. Eu jamais soubera o que era amor, antes. Mas com Géo, eu aprendi. Ela me recebeu em seu corpo com prazer e ternura, e quando eu a mordi, ela ficou surpresa, mas não assustada. Sorriu para mim e se deixou levar pelo clímax mais doce, gritando:

- Te amo, Lestat!

Definitivamente, não havia palavras mais doces de serem ouvidas. Sussurrando em seu ouvido, disse:

- _Je t'aime, ma chérie_.

E eu diria aquelas palavras a ela por toda a eternidade.

ooo000ooo

POV Emmett

A Ana era demais! Divertida. Ela sabia que, apesar de eu ser vampiro, era um cara muito... infantil, por assim dizer, divertido, não aquele tipo de vampiro clássico, romântico, misterioso. Eu gostava de diversão. E de conhecer pessoas cheias de vida como eu. Ops! Será que estava certo eu me chamar de... "cheio de vida", já que era um morto vivo? Bem, que importa? O importante era que eu me sentia assim.

Ana me disse que tinha uma amiga muito divertida e elétrica como eu. A Gláu. Ela me apresentou a ela pelo MSN. Nossa, nós conversamos bastante desde então. Eu sentia fome de amigos, mesmo virtuais. Mas eu a achei uma pessoa tão incrível – ela gostava de animes e mangá como eu, até Sailor Moon (que ninguém soubesse que eu, um garoto, gostava desse tipo de coisa... não sou gay!), e jogávamos jogos online! – que quis conhecê-la ao vivo. Tinha medo, entretanto, pois as pessoas podem não ser como aparentam, ao vivo. Mas arrisquei. Decidimos nos encontrar num lugar para andarmos de patins.

No dia, ela já estava lá, sozinha. Quando me viu, assustou-se um pouco. Confesso, eu sou grande. Alto e musculoso, e pela foto do MSN não dá para ver muito. Mas eu sorri, e meu contagiante sorriso de menino logo a acalmou e a fez sorrir também. Desde esse dia nos tornamos os melhores amigos. Íamos ver filmes, jogar vídeo game, assistir animes, patinar. Ela era demais. Mas eu jamais imaginei que fosse me apaixonar. Decidi me declarar.

Depois de assistirmos Twilight na casa dela, enquanto comíamos brigadeiro de colher – na verdade, eu apenas deixava um pouco em minha língua, para sentir o sabor – eu me virei para ela. Sorri. Bem, eu me achava irresistível, sei que isso não é modesto, mas o que fazer, porra? É mais forte que eu. Mas eu a achava irresistível, também.

- Gláu... Gláu, tenho que te contar algo.

- Fala, Emm.

- OIha, eu gosto de você. Gosto mesmo, no sentido romântico da coisa. E sexual também. Pronto, falei – eu sou direto, sabem? Não gosto de rapapés. Só não esperava que Gláu fosse assim também...

Ela se lançou contra mim com tanta fúria que caímos os dois sobre os almofadões da casa dela, num entrelaçamento de membros, um sobre o outro, e logo nos beijávamos furiosamente.

- Seu... seu tolo! Por que... Por que demorou tanto? – ela falava as palavras em meio a beijos enquanto ia me despindo. Claro, não sou bobo, fui fazendo o mesmo com ela.

- Bem, eu não tinha certeza se você gostava de mim, também... Bem, e também por algo... É um segredo. Eu sou um vampiro.

Ela deu um gritinho de êxtase e disse:

- ME MOSTRA! Quero ver essas suas presas agora.

Eu sorri e mostrei as presas longas. Ela me agarrou ainda mais. E fez algo que me deixou louco. Me deu o melhor sexo oral que já recebi na minha vida. E, claro, como sou um "vampiro bonzinho" – sim, eu sei que sou um bad boy, mas um bad boy divertido – eu retribuí, o que a deixou definitivamente louca. Me sentei e a fiz sentar sobre minhas coxas e me abraçar pelos quadris com as pernas. Foi o sexo mais louco e delicioso de minha vida. E a julgar por seus gemidos... para ela também. Quando a mordi e bebi seu sangue delicioso, ela foi ousada, me mordeu de volta! Embora não tomasse meu sangue, foi a coisa mais erótica que já me aconteceu na vida. E seria assim eternamente. Pois não ia deixar a minha baixinha longe de mim nunca mais!

ooo000ooo

POV Louis

Eu andava pelas ruas, respirando o ar da noite. Não que eu o precisasse, mas gostava do aroma, do frescor. A lua deixava a noite mágica. E estava com a mente um caos, vários pensamentos a atravessando. Eu sentia falta de amar. Como acontecera em minha vida humana. Queria uma mulher que me amasse, não que apenas sentisse luxúria por mim. Eu parecia amaldiçoado. Sério, eu juro, fora Lestat. Lestat de Lioncourt lançara uma maldição sobre mim. Estava indo à casa da Ana e suas amigas. Confesso, cheguei a pensar que poderia me apaixonar por ela, mas a única coisa que sentia pela brasileira divertida e tagarela era amizade. Uma amizade quase de irmão. Ela me chamara para assistir um filme de romance com ela. Juro, as vezes acho que a Ana gosta de ver meu sofrimento.

Quando apertei a campainha, fiquei surpresa quando uma garota de pele escura, do tom delicioso do chocolate ao leite, abriu a porta. Ela parecia bastante jovem. Devia ser a Ayana, que, de acordo com a Ana era a mais jovem do grupo. A Ana até brincava dizendo que ela era a mascote, o que a irritava.

- Olá? – ela disse. Em compensação, sua voz era grossa, rouca, parecia de alguém bem mais velha. Mas aquele tom tocou cada uma de minhas vértebras. Com uma mão às costas, curvei-me respeitosamente e disse:

- Sou Louis Point Du Lac. A Ana está?

- Não... – ela parecia olhar meus cabelos castanhos até os ombros e meus olhos claros com admiração. Aquilo me encheu de prazer. – Sou Ayana. Ela até disse que eu começasse a assistir Twilight sem ela.

- Ah, você também vai assistir ao filme? A Ana me convidou também.

- Ah, mesmo, agora lembro, ela sempre fala de um tal de Louis. Entre, venha assistir. Ela deve chegar daqui a pouco.

Comecei a assistir o filme com ela. E logo não prestávamos atenção, apenas conversávamos. Ela era perfeita. E a partir daquela noite nos tornamos grandes amigos. Mas não demorou e eu comecei a sentir outras coisas por ela. Uma mistura de amor, paixão, desejo e vontade de proteger. Mas eu tinha medo. Ela era muito jovem, e não queria macular sua juventude e inocência com minha presença amaldiçoada. Eu era um ser sombrio. Um ser feito para danar eternamente, sem amor, sem paz, sem salvação. E não podia arrastá-la para aquela degradação.

Certo dia, eu estava indo pegar a Nana no trabalho dela para irmos jantar. Nessa noite acabaria minha amizade com ela, ela merecia algo melhor em sua vida. Quando cheguei lá, vi que um humano enorme tentava violentá-la, no estacionamento vazio. Cores vermelhas e negras foram as únicas coisas que vi e senti quando parti para cima do cara, minhas presas longas e expostas, e quase o matei, mas, por causa da presença de Nana, apenas o induzi a esquecer tudo e a se tornar, a partir daquele dia, um homem melhor. Mas agora... agora ela sabia que eu era um ser amaldiçoado.

Entretanto Nana me abraçou. E me beijou sofregamente. Eu arfei, de desejo e surpresa.

- Você é meu herói, Louis... E eu te amo... meu doce vampiro...

- Sou um amaldiçoado... não te mereço...

- Não, você é minha escolha. E sua alma é pura. Eu sei, você não a perdeu. E eu quero ser sua por toda a eternidade. Se você me amar também.

Eu tive de rir.

- Amar? Você é tudo em minha existência maldita!

- Então me ame... quero ser sua.

Levei-a ao jardim de minha mansão, o lugar que ela mais gostava em minha casa. Toquei-a com reverência e honra. Ela era a luz da minha escuridão, a estrela da sorte que substituía a estrela agourenta que parecera sempre guiar meu destino. Fui delicado e terno com Nana, possuindo-a suavemente, tocando seu corpo nu com prazer e cuidado. Eu era seu primeiro homem, e aquilo me enchia de honra. Com amor brilhando em seus olhos escuros, ela expos seu delicioso pescoço de seda escura e disse:

- Me torne como você...

Quando suguei seu delicioso sangue, fazendo-a ter um orgasmo lindo, e também me elevando ao máximo do prazer, eu sorri. Não era o momento para pensar em outra pessoa, mas a face de Ana surgiu em minha mente. Eu a agradeceria pelo resto de minha... eternidade.

ooo000ooo

Epílogo

Ana sorria, vendo a cara de prazer e alegria na face de suas amigas algumas semanas depois. Fora difícil, mas ela conseguira unir suas oito amigas com os vampiros mais lindos e sexys de que se tem ideia. Ela mesma estava sozinha, por enquanto, mas vendo as suas amigas realizadas, felizes... e vampiras, ela se sentia mais feliz do que se fosse ela a contemplada por aquele amor eterno. Era a vez de Ana procurar seu vampiro perfeito, agora. Bem, ela até que estava meio caída por um lindo vampiro de dois metros de altura, musculoso, longos e lisos cabelos negros e claros olhos verdes, chamado Wrath - com esse nome, o cara só devia ser... especial e malvado! Mas isto é uma outra história...

Fim

ooo000ooo

Meninas, essa fic é para vocês, principalmente para Ju e para Liz, que receberam toda minha rudeza ontem. É uma fic escrita como um pedido de desculpas e de renovação de amizade. Eu quero nosso grupo sempre unido, e que nossa amizade sempre prospere. Espero que a raiva já tenha passado. Saibam que, mesmo conhecendo vocês apenas virtualmente, eu já as amo como se fossem amigas de contato real e de longa data. E espero que sintam o mesmo por mim. Não quis irritar nem magoar ninguém. Espero comentários, não tanto dizendo o que acharam da fic, ma desse meu desabafo e pedido de desculpas e amizade aqui.

Beijos,

Ana Christie, sinceramente arrependida


End file.
